


Шах и мат

by Bleeding_Changer, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Scent Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Всё начинается с того, что Тренер дарит Рэймонду клетчатую куртку.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Шах и мат

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на запахи

Всё начинается с того, что Тренер дарит Рэймонду клетчатую куртку. Совсем как у него с пацанами: без капюшона, с ровным воротничком, с ненавязчивой клеткой. Бордовые и горчичные линии бороздят друг друга на кофейном фоне. 

Рэй принимает этот подарок с изысканной вежливостью, хотя Тренер всё видит. Сдержанность — в строгой полуулыбке, отрешенность — в быстром касании дужки очков, избирательность — в том, как длинные пальцы проходятся по тёплой ткани.

Тренер знает, что Рэю не нравится.

Даже не так — Тренер чувствует, что ошибся в выводах. 

На самом деле всё начинается с того, что Рэймонд иногда надевает куртки от костюмов Тренера. 

В первый раз Тренер замечает Рэя в синем верхе через пару дней после муторного переезда Тренера. Рэй жарит стейки в прохладный мартовский вечер, немного закатав рукава куртки и застегнув молнию до конца из-за промозглого ветра. Тренеру… интересно. Он усмехается, пожимает плечами и возвращается к заданию, которое ему доверили — нарезать овощи. 

Где-то через неделю в зале проходит сразу несколько боев — один за другим, и Тренер почти всё своё время проводит с оболтусами, устраивая с ними сперва пробежки скорее терапевтического воздействия, а потом компенсируя безболезненные утренние выгулы активными тренировками без перерывов. Дома Тренер только ночует и впоследствии выискивает чистую одежду, потому что излюбленные костюмы давно пора сдать в химчистку, с чем очень великодушно предлагает помочь Рэй. В один вечер Тренеру наконец удается вернуться пораньше, и первое его желание — утащить Рэймонда с собой надолго в душ. Он даже находит Рэя именно в ванной комнате и вновь удивляется. Рэймонд стоит перед зеркалом в домашней одежде и в тренерском «клетчатом недоразумении», медленно поправляя воротник. В голове Тренера возникает намерение превратить долгий прием душа ещё и в горячий. 

Почти сразу после череды побед Карапузов Тренер дает пацанам несколько выходных и тоже пользуется ими, чтобы съездить к родителям в Корк. Из сувениров оттуда Тренер привозит лишь беззаботное ирландское настроение. И парочку тыкв с маминого огорода по специальному запросу от мистера Смита, загадочно обещавшего сделать тыквенный суп. Ну и ещё назойливую мечту поскорее увидеть сосредоточенный взгляд без очков, ползущий по цифрам и буквам на экране ноутбука. Мечта даже оказывается грёзой наяву, когда Тренер приваливается плечом к косяку двери кабинета Рэймонда, где тот предсказуемо работает в своем роскошном кресле. На его изогнутой спинке висит куртка Тренера.

Предположения роятся в такт мерному стуку по клавиатуре и испаряются, когда из нескольких вариантов правильным наконец-то кажется лишь один. Тренер мысленно оставляет напоминание попозже убрать тыкву из прихожей в более подходящее место и заглянуть завтра в ателье, где Карапузы изначально и нашли ткани для «командной модной катастрофы» (Тренера даже смешит, как много прозвищ уже успел придумать Рэй). А пока Тренер решительно направляется к Рэймонду с целью нагло отвлечь его от работы всеми приятными способами. 

*

Подарок предсказуемо не приживается. Рэймонд не носит куртку, и она лежит аккуратным свертком на полке в гардеробе.

Тренер каждый день играет с ней в гляделки и каждый день проигрывает.

Тренер каждый день играет в гляделки с Рэем и так же проигрывает.

Причина и следствие упорно не соединяются, пока Рэймонд вдруг не убирает ротанговые палочки из спальни. Тренер готов поклясться, что запоминал вычурное название дольше, чем они там стояли. 

После палочек из секций с одеждой исчезает ароматическое саше, которое Тренер всегда случайно скидывал на пол, когда переставлял вешалки с одеждой. В небольшой комнатушке больше не пахнет тем мягким, почти восточным ароматом. В этот раз дожидаться молчаливого следующего шага Рэя Тренер не хочет и уже сам направляется туда, где скорее всего есть ещё одна подсказка. 

В кладовке на полке с бытовой химией стоят новые пузатые бутылки со средствами и бальзамами для стирки, которые Рэй раньше не покупал. Тренер знает это, потому что успел в самом начале пройти подробный инструктаж. На неброских этикетках курсивом пляшут надписи «Без запаха». 

Тренер мысленно ликует, возвращается в гардероб и берет куртку Рэя с собой на работу. Он носит её с джинсами несколько следующих дней — у Рэя это не вызывает никаких возражений, лишь долгие, любопытные взгляды. Тренер почти уверен, что сочетание такой куртки с джинсами Рэю нравится больше, чем вариант костюма, но история не об этом.

Нелепая детективная игра Тренера заканчивается, когда Рэй впервые надевает подаренную куртку, чтобы выйти в свежесть утра. 

Тренер вдруг очень отчетливо понимает, что его очередь делать ход. 

* 

Шах в их с Рэймондом игре — это нарушить привычку ходить в душ после тренировки с Карапузами, пусть он уже давно не принимает в ней активное участие. Мат — не переодеться в чистую одежду и поехать домой.

Тренер стягивает в прихожей обувь и видит, что Рэймонд в гостиной не спеша снимает свой плащ и сразу выходит к Тренеру, убирая свой драгоценный тренч на вешалку. Рэймонд привычно обнимает Тренера, затем на пару секунд задумывается и после появившегося понятливого «щёлк!» в глазах вдруг нежно проводит носом по напряженной после долгого дня шее. Тренер слышит, как медленно и глубоко вдыхает Рэй, и торжествующе закрывает глаза. 

— Я пахну _домом?_

Рэймонд целует его над ключицей и поднимает голову. А потом как-то по-особенному усмехается, и Тренер осознает, что снова проиграл. Очередной неверный вывод. Что там Тренер говорил про взрослых, меряющихся умами?

— Дом пахнет _тобой_ , Алекс. 

Он наконец понимает: Рэймонд никогда не был зациклен на уюте. Он искал нужные запахи. И Тренер принес их с собой.

Может, в этой игре всё-таки не могло быть проигравших.


End file.
